


[Fanart] Meet Me at 6

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Trucks, H/D Food Fair 2018, Kissing, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Person of Color Harry Potter, Pigeons, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Harry owns a food truck. Draco is a grudgingly regular customer.  One day, Harry pushes an unsolicited cake pop in his hand; it comes with a little heart-shaped message attached to the stem: “Meet me on the roof at 6.”





	[Fanart] Meet Me at 6

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[95](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/139377.html?thread=5040497#t5040497). 
> 
> Thank you lettersbyelise for this prompt!! I hope you like it; I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> I was just imagining that after the war, Harry would desperately want to stray from what was expected of him so he’d buy an obnoxiously pastel coloured coffee and sweets truck which he’d park in front of the Ministry. Draco would grudgingly purchase cappuccinos from him every day because without ever admitting it, Harry’s perfect brew would ruin Draco for anyone else’s coffee. Even more annoyingly, Harry would try to force a complimentary cake pop into Draco’s hand every time, which he would dutifully refuse until one day it’d come with a little heart-shaped message attached to it. 
> 
> That's all, thank you for viewing my entry <3333

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/141988.html).


End file.
